


People Will Talk

by Regina (War_Queen)



Series: Silhouettes [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, How to spite you uncle in law, Minor Alistair/Zevran Arainai, be honest and watch the magic unfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Queen/pseuds/Regina
Summary: The Archdemon is dead.The warden and Leliana are winding down.Interruption ensues, luckily they don’t care
Relationships: Female Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Silhouettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	People Will Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I crunching out thoughts? Bc I have more important things to do, and I don’t feel like doing them lol

The door knocked urgently.

The warden closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, pulling herself off and up. Leaving a kiss on her love’s lips and moving towards it.

With The Archdemon slain, there was no longer that sense of urgency that made her grabble for her sword and sleep in her armor. Now that things were calming down, now that she has everything she wants, pulling away from Leliana is akin to ripping off raw stitches from her skin. 

She opens the door in her dress gown, unbefitting of a queen but so is the sword in her hand. 

“What is it.” She asks, squinting against the darkness in the corridor trying to identify the man standing in front of her. 

“May I come in.” Comes the gruff sound, and she straightens, tightening her grip on her sword. Arl Eamon. 

Howe’s treachery made sure that she trusted no one, not even the man who helped her put Alistair on the throne. “You may not.” She said curtly. An inquisitive eyebrow raised, “what do you want?”

The Arl looked at her with the same familiar contempt itched on his face ever since she declared that she’d rule beside Alistair. “Since you offered yourself so generously for sharing Alistair’s throne, I had thought you would appreciate knowing how your betrothed spends his nights before your marriage.”

Sonia’s hackles raise. She covers her annoyance with a quizzical look. What was he talking about? Her contempt towards this man is persistent, no matter how fond Alistair is of him. “Oh?” She prompts when he doesn’t elaborate.

“It seems that the company you keep has no qualms about sneaking behind your back and bedding your husband.” He said harshly, the satisfaction in his eyes at her ‘humiliation’ clear, even with the edges of his mouth downturned in disapproval. 

She contemplated what answer she could give that would make him roll around in his bed, unable to sleep with anger or humiliation. 

Nothing,  _ nothing _ , she came up with, could compare to the look on his face when Leliana’s slender arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against her chest and laying a sensual kiss against the column of her neck. 

Her love was a wicked wicked woman, “No need to worry yourself,” she smiled, pleasantly, sharply, “nothing goes behind my back. Well, Nothing that I don’t approve of anyway.” The weight of Leliana’s body at her back was a comfort, the warmth a balm to her agitated nerves. 

He looked offended, spluttering. Eyes darting from Leliana’s arms around her and then to her love’s face resting against her shoulder. “What-“ 

“If that is all.” She interrupted, acting as if nothing was amiss, “I would appreciate it if you don’t come to my room so late at night for no urgent reason.” Leliana hummed, resuming her kisses down her neck and pulling her back into the room slowly, “People talk, you know.” She smiled before closing the door. Locking it. And turning in her love’s arms. 

“When will you stop antagonizing him?” Leliana asked with a smile, her melodic voice full of mischief. Sending a fire through Sonia’s insides. 

“Mmh.” She put her hands under Leliana’s thighs, raising her up from the ground and carrying her back to the bed, sitting her on the edge and kneeling back to her place before they were interrupted, “And miss out on your spiteful antics?” She trailed kisses up her knee, higher and higher, “Perish the thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok tbh. I hated Eamon when I found out the shit he put Alistair through.  
> And you guessed it right, Leliana hates him as much as Sonia does. So does Zevran.  
> Sweet Alistair is oblivious to his defense squad.


End file.
